The work deals with control of ion and water content in red blood cells, with emphasis on mechanisms of volume regulation. Transport of solutes will be studied, particularly with reference to cellular metabolism. The mechanism of oxidative damage to red cells will be studied. A comparative approach is used, using red blood cells from several species.